XXXXSpying AccidentXXXX
by tealybella
Summary: What happen if Sasuke saw Sakura in the shower? Find Out! Be warn that this is rated M. Please R


**Disclaimer: I don' own Naruto, don't want to know who own Naruto.**

**Couple: SasuSaku**

**All of the rookies nine are 17, except for team Gai they're 19.**

**This Story also has lemons.**

**So if you are under 16 please do not read that part. Just kidding read it if you want--HAHA-- I don't give a shit.**

**

* * *

It was a sunny day in Konoha. Sasuke Uchiha was training in the forest. Just then Naruto came and said " Teme, Hokage say to meet her in her**

**office and go get Sakura."**

**" Why, do I have to get her?" asked Sasuke. " Because I'm getting Kakashi-sensei." Naruto answered, grinning widely.**

**

* * *

Scene Change****

* * *

Sasuke knocked on Sakura about 5 times but nobody answered. When he turned the knob he found out it wasn't locked.**

**He went in the house and saw no one.**

**Until he heard water running, expecting Sakura to be in her shower, Sasuke went upstairs and looked for her room.**

**When he found her room he went in. Her room was not too small or too large. Her bed was a Queen size bed. Just then Sasuke heard the water**

**stop running.**

**Thinking that Sakura had finish he steps in the bathroom. What a big mistake! There Sakura was standing in the shower naked!**

**Sasuke took time to look at her beauty. She had long legs, d size breast, a small, curvy body.**

**Sakura quickly look out of the shower blinds sensing that someone was there, but found no one. "Silly Sakura, there's nobody." Said Sakura **

**to herself.**

**As Sakura got out of the shower, Sasuke was waiting in the bedroom, but he couldn't control his damn hormones.**

**Sakura wrapped a towel around her body and stepped out of the shower. Just when Sakura was about to put on her clothes, she was pinned to **

**the wall.**

**"Sasuke!" she squeal, " Sakura, you have an amazing body, I want you." Sasuke said before capturing her mouth. Sasuke felt her gasp and took the **

**opportunity to slip his tongue in her mouth.**

**Sasuke broke the kiss when he felt that she needed to breathe.**

**Sasuke attack her collarbone sucking, kissing, marking her right there.**

**

* * *

Sakura could feel everything he is doing. Slowly he picked her up and walked to the bed. When they reach the bed he unwrap the towel that was shielding**

**him from seeing her full body.**

**Once the towel was removed he took one of her nipple in his mouth. "mmm uhh Sasuke" moaned Sakura in pleasure.**

**Slowly Sasuke made his way down to Sakura's clit. He pushes a finger in her womanhood and felt her buck with his hand. " Uhhh uhh Sasuke fas-faster." Sakura**

**said while moaning.**

**Sasuke did what she said and went faster. A moment later Sakura came all over his hand. Sasuke licked Sakura juice that was on her hand.**

**Sakura blush really hard. When she saw that Sasuke was fully dress and that she was naked, she took action. Sakura push Sasuke down on the bed and stripped him.**

**Now Sasuke was naked and Sakura saw how big Sasuke was.**

**She took her hand and grabs his manhood. She massage his manhood, the she put it in her mouth.**

**After licking, sucking, and teasing Sasuke, he climax in Sakura's mouth. Which she drank, all of it. " Sasuke want you so bad." Sakura moan.**

**" Really, o.k. are you ready?" Sasuke asked, positioning his manhood right outside of her clit. She only nodded.**

**Sasuke slid and to Sakura it did not hurt that badly. " Oh, Sakura you're so tight, I'm going to fuck this little pussy." Sasuke said.**

**" Uhhh mmmmmm, Sasuke please do. Fuck this tight pussy." Sakura moan out. "uuuhhhh Sasuke you're soo big, go faster, harder bastard!" She manages to scream out.**

**As they ride the last wave of pleasure, they screamed each other name.**

**Sasuke collapse on Sakura, and she stroked his hair. " Sasuke, what were you doing here?" Sakura asked all of the sudden. " Hokage-sama wanted to see us." He answered.**

**"We can go later" mumble Sakura as she fell asleep. Right before he fell asleep Sasuke mumble "you're mine, damn anyone who's going to take you away.**

**Hope you enjoy this little story! It's my first lemon so please go easy on me. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


End file.
